glassveerfandomcom-20200213-history
Hogwarts
Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry is a world in Glass Veer 2: Black as Knight in the Hero Veer as the second unlocable realm in which the protagonist Tette Timer must travel there along with Porky Pig, Monsoon and Moggle's to bring back the hero of that realm after helping with the with the heroe's problems of the realm. The Hero of Hogwarts being Harry Potter the Wizard who has been abducted on the realm. Hogwarts Veer features the School Castle and all it's classrooms, corridors and Common Rooms as well as the Hogsmeade Village as of completion of Year Three and the Trwizard Tournament and Trophy Room of Year Four. Hogwarts is introduced in Black as Knight and appears again reprisal in Millenium featuring Year Six and Seven as well as new Hogwarts Characters and Classes. Hogwarts world is based upon J.K Rowling's book series Harry Potter and Warner Bros. Film Adaptions. Characters *Harry Potter-Hero *Ron Weasley *Hermione Granger *Neville Longbottom *Albus Dumbledore *Minerva McGonagall *Severus Snape *Quirinus Quirrell *Rubeus Hagrid *Fluffy The Three Headed Sentinel *Devil's Snare *Whomping Willow *Basilisk *Aragog *Acromantulas *Dean Thomas *Seamus Finnegan *Ginny Weasley *Fred Weasley *George Weasley *Arthur Weasley *Molly Weasley *Percy Weasley *Fat Lady *Nearly Headless Nick *Friar Tuck *Bloody Baron *Grey Lady *Filius Flitwick *Oliver Wood *Angelina *Colin Creevey *Lord Voldemort *Tom Riddle *Lucius Malfoy *Draco Malfoy *Vincent Crabbe *Gregory Goyle *Peeves *Flying Books *Fully Decapitated Podmore *Pomona Sprout *Gilderoy Lockhart *Cho Chang *Sybill Trelawney *Dolores Umbridge *Cornelius Fudge *Dobby *Kreacher *Bill Weasley *Felur Delacour *Victor Krum *Cedric Diggory *Gabrielle Delacour *Madam Maxime *Igor Karkaroff *Alastor Moody *Nymphadora Tonks *Remus Lupin *Sirius Black *Stan Shunpike *Charity Burbage *Ted Tonks *Luna Lovegood *Xenophilius Lovegood *Gellert Grindewald *Moaning Myrtle *Sir Cadogan *Mundungus Fletcher Years The Hogwarts Veer is seperated in the second Glass Veer in Five Years for completion which upon reliving the magic of the movie adaptions of the books garner hero fot he veer Harry Potter to return to the door to serve his heroic purpose. The Years are In Ascending Order: #Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone #Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets #Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban #Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire #Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix In Millenium Hogwarts appears again with the storyline of the sixth concept which bears the year #Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince Year One Firstly upon Tette, Porky, Moggles and Monsoon's arrival Harry is missing and Hogwarts is in ruin; Gryffindor needs its seeker to compete in the match against Hufflepuff House and only Harry could even dare to attempt this role of the broomstick sport game. However Tette upon meeting a rude red robed and flaming red haired boy is forced to make friendship with the bushy haired also red robed fellow female student Hermione Granger. Hermione informs of Harry's mysterious absense and the strange owl post he had left behind saying he has gone away having discovered the location of the alchemist Nicholas Flamel who ties into the destructive object of which they seek. Tette volunteers to help search for the missing student Harry against the group's objections stating that he may be the hero of which they need. From The Restricted Section and various clues left by the missing Harry they eventually uncover him in the Forbidden Forest held captive by a mysterious hooded man who hovers shortly above the ground. Held in place by Devil's Snare Tette and Moggles combat the strange figure onlu to over-powered and saved by the centaur of the forest Firenze. The Devil's snare is then relinqueshed by Tette's Lazeron spell Incendio releasing the wounded Harry. The group then meet back in the castle in the Gryffindor Common Room to discuss the hooded man who had abducted Harry as Harry, the now friendly red head Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger reveal their suspicions to be that of Lord Voldemort the dark lord who had killed Harry's Parents and left the odd lightning shaped scar upon his forehead. Tette then uses the hero survey bestowed by Alexis to survey the three to determine which is the hero of which they seek of this world. Ron and Hermione come back negative confirming Tette's theory that the hero is Harry the boy of which was missing. The same night while the gang is to rest and the sweeping Mutas surround the castle Harry awakens and supposedly sleepwalks out of the Gryffindor Tower straight to the Third Floor Corridor and into the room containing the mirror of erised. However upon several gazes into the mirror revealing their deepest and desperate desires does the mirror soon grow the gleaming face of a black shadow Mutas who possesses the Mirror opening up the first boss sequence of the realm. Tette and Harry combat the boss until defeat and are soon joined by Albus Dumbledore. Albus informs them of the mirror and of the Mutas's endless struggle to destroy all the heroes of the veer. He expresses great knowledge of not only the mirror but the swarming enemies as Harry is not only a hero of this world but of other world's too for he is the Boy Who Lived which later in the ending climax axe makes an ability of his constant survival of impending danger. The group are then tagged along for Harry's classes as well as his two magical friends Ron and Hermione. Among the classes they attempt flying, potions, charms and transfiguration all of which is gatecrashed by enemy Mutas which leads to the conference between the staff and Headmaster at Dumbledore's office. That Night Of Halloween the group assembles in the Great Hall for the Halloween Feast all but Hermione. Professor Quirrell then enters the hall announcing the troll from the Dungeons has escaped before fainting to the ground. Harry, Ron, Tette and Monsoon travel to the Girl's Bathroom to warn Hermione while Moggles by flight already beats them there. Upon reaching the second floor corridor Tette, Harry, Ron and Monsoon witness the the huge Mountain troll along with following Mutas entering the girl's bathroom. The Troll then attacks Hermione while the Mutas advance upon Moggles. Hermione moves from cubicle to cubicle dodging the troll's heavy attacks generated by the club while Moggle's is endowed with the energy of the Mutas possessing him. Moggles then shields the troll and restores his health for the boss battle ahead while Hermione must be protected from the troll's attacks. The Group are then lead by Tette to follow Harry, Ron and Hermione out into the grounds even after Minerva McGonagall's warning of breaking the after hours rule's result being heinous detention. They arrive at the gateskeeper Hagrid's Hut and are soon caught after the eavesdropping Tette, Moggles and Monsoon are seen by Draco Malfoy who has also dragged the formely asleep Porky along for the bust. They are then sentenced to detention by Argus Filch with Draco and Hagrid into the Dark Forest to locate a wounded unicorn pursued by not only the Mutas but by the hooded figure who seemingly is the one controllign the Hogwarts Veer Mutas. The Unicorn is soon discovered and Harry confirm's his suspicions that the concealed figure is Lord Voldemort who is using the Potion's Master Severus Snape to garner him the hidden Philosopher's Stone. The Following day Tette awakes in the Gryffindor Dormitory along with Moggles and Monsoon while Porky is asleep in his four poster. The group travels downstairs into the common room to discover upon the notice board a note from Harry, Ron and Hermione mentioning them off in search of Rubeus Hagird to learn of the stranger who provided Norbert The Norwegian Ridgeback. Tette, Monsoon and Moggles then are charged with surpassing the Daily Prefects and Flying Books to reach the grounds and defeat the day Hidden Mutas. Upon arriving at Hagrid's Hut Harry, Ron , Hermione, Tette, Monsoon and Moggles learn of the stranger being concealed in a hood and was a man interested in magical creatures and Fluffy the three headed sentinel. Hagrid then divolged the secret to Fluffy's weakness accidentally that he has a soft spot for music which makes him enter a logn slumber. The group then travel to the Transfiguration Classroom to meet Professor McGonagall who seems to be writing a very long note to Dumbledore. McGonagall reveals Dumbledore to have received an urgent message from the Ministry Of Magic and being in London for the Wizanagamont. Harry then reveals thata he believes someone wanting to steal the philosopher's stone. McGonagall denies this and sends them on way. On the outside Transfiguration Courtyard the group happens upon Severus Snape who believes them to be up to something. Harry then states they go down the trapdoor tonight and retrieve the philospher's stone. That night Tette is awoken by Ron and brough downstairs where Hermione, Harry, Monsoon and Moggle's already are. As they are about to leave a small toad jumps before them and Hermione gasps as well as Harry before Ron begins to say the frog's name Trevor and that he shouldnt be there with them when suddenly appears from the red armchair before the fire Neville Longbottom along with Porky Pig. Neville denies them entry in hope of them not getting Gryffindor into trouble again and advances the group. The Boss Battle intiates and Neville attacks relatively weakely making this more of a charade sequence then a boss battle as he doesnt fight with magic but instead in actual combat and flings his toad Trevor at you to distract while he goes for the more severe blows. Reliqnuesh his health to intiate the next scene in which he is knocked back and as goes back into to step forward hears an apology from Hermione as she draws her wand incantantating Pertfricus Totalus. Neville then becomes stiff frozen and topples to the ground before Trevor as the group leaves the dormitory. The group then make their way past the Mutas in reach of the Third Floor Corridor where the entrance to the three headed sentinel's trapdoor room is. Upon entering the group see Fluffry to be fast asleep with a harp playing soft music which sounds similiar to the Glass Veer Theme Music. Upon opening the trapdoor does the harp disentergrate and Fluffy awakes above dribbling upon Ron. The Boss Battle soon intiates against Fluffy which mainly uses the attack of the Harp. Upon completion the group enter the trapdoor and into the Devil's Snare Arena. The Devil's snare appears as a binding mass and common enemy just as detected in the Herbology Class and Forbidden Forest. Use Lumos Lumary upon the Snare in order to reach the bottom corridor and into the flying key's chamber. Harry and Moggle's must be played for this sequence as Harry graps and takes flight on the hovering broom inside the room attracting the bad charmed keys and Moggle's takes flight by himself to help capture the key with the broken wing. Upon its obtaintion the group enter the Wizard's Chessboard Area where the group must take up a wizard's chess piece each in order to destroy the oppsoing blocking team but beware of the Mutas Chess Pieces who almost impossible to defeat in the game. Ron from here will be severley injured leaving the others to enter the next challenge room. The next the troll corridor where the mountain troll of the bathroom along with the same Mutas pursue you up the corridor destorying the room behind them. Reach the door and use Alohomora to enter the Potion's Test. The Potion's Test holds several different vials of potion all of which are poison except for one. This challenge which was allocated by Severus Snape also leads Harry to believe that Professor Snape is even more the villainery in search of the stone. Upon drinkign the door flame extinguishing vial the group enter the final challenge the Mirror Of Erised. There stands the stutterign Professor Quirrel who confirms Snape not be the person behidn the Quiditch Attack and the Mountain Troll release. Flames then blockade the room and the final boss sequence of year one begins. There are three stages og which: #The Gystrashes-Who Cylindar Shield Quirinus #The Mutas Horde- The Horde of Mutas in all their forms they've taken at Hogwarts which blockade Quirinus #The Man With Two Faces-Quirinus and Voldmemort doe theeir flying attacks before attacking in person After completion the stone is obtained and Harry, Tette, Monsoon, Hermione, Ron and Moggles awake to see Albus greeting them with Bertie Bott's Beans and Porky continously handing out apology cards and cleaning their food trays suspended from the bed. Category:Glass Veer 2: Black As Knight Category:Hero Veer